


Saddle    up  to    ride

by Kivren



Series: Slinking  through McKinley [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivren/pseuds/Kivren
Summary: Getting things ready for a road trip.





	Saddle    up  to    ride

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to those of you who are reading this flight of fancy. I was later posting this section because my story line backed me into a corner.
> 
> Or you know, the ships I wanted were giving me trouble with the launch.  
> I promise to edit these soon to fix my typos as well.

It was the highlight of my week watching Kurt turn red from the hairline down below the neckline of his shirt.  
"Well, umm.. he uh, that is..." Blaine was snorting he was laughing so hard. Kurt was out of pillows to throw so I figured it was safe to push a little further.  
"I mean, its not his ussual way to try to get a guy hot and bothered." Kurts eyes widened and his jaw dropped.  
"I can't believe you said that!" I shrugged.  
"Its a family thing." I grinned "Besides, I've seen you watching him play." He shrugged and then slumped in his seat. I wasn't expecting that reaction.  
"At the risk of sounding like Blaine, His arms. Yum. But, I know me, I can dance but even on the football team I was never played a position that got tackled." Blaine grinned.  
"Yum, huh?" Eye rolls all around.  
"Are you objectifying my cousin?"  
"Absolutely!" We were all laughing at that. It was turning out to be a good day.  
"Hey Kurt, you follow fashion right?" His smile got wider.  
"I only have the Vogues to prove it, why?"  
"Well, I need to find someone to tailor a jacket for me before the weekend after next. I thought you might have a recomendation."  
"What do you need done too it?"  
"Sleeves shortened, waist taken in. I guess I shifted some weight due to the steroids and my old jacket didn't fit in the chest any more. But off the rack never fits right. I can't have it rucking up while I'm jumping it looks awful when that happens and can affect your score."  
"Well, depending on the fabric I can probably do that for you no problem."  
"That would be fantastic! Maybe I should pack you up and take you to Fort Wayne in case I rip a seam."  
""Twist my arm why don't you?"  
"I can tag along and carry stuff." Blaine offered. ""Oh and cheer, I clap really well."  
"Sounds like we have a road trip in the works."  
"Wait, will you be ablle to drive?"  
"No, Bas will be driving. "  
The next two weeks were a blur of homework, training and sweaty teenage boys playing lacrosse and mooching pizza and pops. I got my punishment paper turned in, and Dave finished out his hours in our barn  
"Hey Dave?"  
"Yeah Charlie?" It was the Thursday before our trip to Fort Wayne and the last day he had to work in the barn.  
"I really am sorry for getting you in trouble with your dad." He put down the rake he was using and turned around to look at me.  
"Charlie, you pointed out I was being an asshole. It turned out ok. I talked to my dad alot."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, I don't need to follow the crowd into bullying. Dad pointed out that Kurt never did anything to me. He and Blaine and Bas and Niff, they are actually ok guys. I mean, I don't completely get Kurts clothing choices but its not really a reason to throw slushies."  
"Good to hear. I was just going to let you know that if you wanted you were still welcometo come hang out, of course I wont guarantee that you are safe from Blaine passing balls." DAve snorted.  
"I don't think anyone is safe from that."  
"Hey I heard that!!!" Blaine came down the aisle carrying a gym bag. "It was one time, I missed you the second time, geeze."  
Dave and I rolled our eyes at each other. He looked at Blaines bag, then at me.  
"You having a sleep over?"  
"No, He is tagging along Saturday for the show. I told him to bring a change of clothes in case something goes wrong. We are packing the trailer today, since we are leaving so early in the morning. They set sign in at 9am. GPS says it only an hour and a half, but with bathroom breaks and breakfast we were gonna leave at 5."  
"You really are a morning person, yuck."  
"Gee thanks."  
"So Dave," Blaine asked. "Are you roadcrewing for Charlie?" Dave raised an eyebrow at him.  
"What?"  
"Oh you know, lifting haybales and jump poles?" He shrugged and tried to look innocent.  
"I don't think so, she hasn't said anything." They both turned to me.  
"Blaine, he is a free man today, punishment over. I thought he might like a break from us wheedling him into things." Dave shrugged.  
"I wouldn't care, but I doubt there are enough seats in the truck," Blaines eyes lit up and he started bouncing.  
"Of course theres room for you on the road trip, right Charlie? I have short legs, I'll ride in the middle, you can ride behind Charlie since shes short too."  
"Gee thanks Blaine, glad to be known as the short one. Dave if you can put up with our crazy you are welcome."  
"Sure, 5am here right?"  
"Yep."


End file.
